A Party, Just for the Two of Us XanxusXReader
by HG59
Summary: Short. XanxusXReader. It's Xanxus's birthday but, of course, he disapproves of it.


*A Party, Just for the Two of Us*→ TYL!Xanxus Short 

Fran slowly walked to the Varia entrance and sighed.

"I'm back again, and on this day of all days. Let's hope Bel-senpai doesn't stab me when I enter."

He opened the door and calmly ready to be stab, didn't feel anything.

"Hm? That's weird. And [Name]-senpai, what are you doing on that ladder? I can see under your skirt."

The female twisted her torso to the young male and smiled.

"Nice to see you too Fran! And I'm putting up party decorations; you know, for being a rowdy bunch, you guys never have parties."

"Did someone die and we're celebrating their death?"

"No silly! Did you forget? It's Xanxus birthday today! We've got to celebrate it!"

"Oh, it's a shame no one died. Do you want me to kill someone so we could celebrate?"

"No, there's no need for that! We'll just have a simple party."

"Well, there's no need for the decorations either; he's just going to get angry and tear them down."

The woman paused for a bit and gave her younger colleague a sadden smile.

"_I know." _

[o]

[Name] was in the kitchen, patiently sitting there for her cake to rise in the oven, when the 'sister' of the Varia house came in.

"Oh, [Name]-chan, what are you doing out here~? I've been looking for you everywhere and-"

He paused and taking in the sincere scene, he dreamily sighed.

"Ahhh, young love~! [Name]-chan, you look like you're waiting for your hubby to return home from work so you could have dinner with him."

The female blushed and waved her hands in protest.

"N-no, it's not like that! We're not married a-and, and-"

Her jolly friend giggled and patted her back in reassurance.

"Don't worry [Name]-chan! I'm sure he would love your cake! It's probably done by now! Let's decorate it for him!"

"B-b-but, he won't eat it! There's no need to make it lavish!"

The 'man' tried to pout cutely.

"But [Name]-chan! You won't know until you try~!"

The female paused, giving the idea a thought, before smiling.

"_Sure. I won't know until I try."_

[o]

The man in thought of [Name]'s mind was angrily staring off in one of the couches in the living room. Xanxus, leaning back in his chair, frowned at his newly-though idea. He scowled and shook them off, getting out of his seat and making it through the headquarters.

Not one of his 'comrades' were in sight and he cursed under his breath.

"Those trashes…where the fuck did they go?"

He arrogantly strolled through the empty hallways, looking for any signs of life. The thud of a metal pot falling on the tile flooring in the kitchen caught his ear and he made his way there. He opened the door to find it decorated with flashy decorations. CO2 filled many colored balloons on the floor and confetti surrounded every speck of surface. The fallen pot, still ringing with recent vibrations, was in front of him.

"…**What the fuck is _this_?"**

He rumbled and a sheepishly shadow appeared from behind the counter.

"Ahh, Xanxus~! Surprise!"

Lussuria waved his hand down in embarrassment and soon, the other members of the Varia squad appeared.

"Voi…that damn-ass [Name]…forcing me…"

Squalo mumbled under his breath.

"B-Boss! I-u-um-she- uh- same here!"

Levi stuttered to his beloved boss.

"Ushishishi, it seems like your princess was busy all day today."

Bel grinned, already cutting a piece of the cake.

"I saw [Name]'s panties this morning."

*Stab*

The men waited for their boss's reaction to the surprise party.

"…Where is that shit right now?" Xanxus scowled to this subordinates.

"Oh, [Name]-chan~? She said, and I quote, "If he asks where I am, say that he has to find me first~!", end quote."

Xanxus glanced around the décor of the room, the meticulously details of the adornments, and his scum of men pleading to not be punish.

"…Don't bother me, I'm going to sleep. And tell that other scrap piece of shit to clean this up after."

"Aye aye boss~!"

Xanxus exited the kitchen and paced himself back to his room, ready for a day's worth of a nap. He turned the knob and paused; his hesitation quickly left him and he entered his room.

There in his special, one- seated chair was [Name], sleeping to her heart's content. The male's eyebrows deepen at the sight of his chair being used by someone other than him and he was about to kick the crap out of her but paused; there on the small side table was a plate of a slice cake and a note.

His cold eyes narrowed and he glanced at the serene expression on her face. The bags under her long eyelashes shown from the sunlight but ironically, there was a small smile on her pink lips.

Xanxus opened up the letter, and read the following:

_Happy birthday Xanxus! _

_Here's some of the cake I baked; if you saw the condition of the kitchen, don't murder everyone else. _

_I'll clean everything up after. Just…just enjoy the cake! :D _

_Once I wake up, I'll give you your present, whether you want it or not! _

_And then we'll have our own celebration, the way **you** want it._

_~[Name]_

The man stood in front of the snoozing lady, and if she had been awake, she would have notice the VERY SMALL change to his facial expression.

"_Scum…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>AN: Jan. 16, 2011


End file.
